The Skylark's Canopy
by glomp-meister
Summary: The Vendicare had so many different secrets, even more so with their Boss and her 'Mark.' The Vongola was sure to get a burn from dealing with this organization. VARIA ARC IN PROGRESS LIMITED ROMANCE until later.
1. Entrance to the Den

Hibari Kyouya was not a normal child. No, he is someone to be feared, to be respected. He is the well revered President of the Disciplinary Committee of Namimori High. And there is just one question that has been stuck in our favorite doe-eyed, pathetic, weakling hero of the Vongola. Namely, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"… glompmeister-san… wasn't that pretty harsh?"

"Shut up, No-Good Tsuna. You're ruining the vibe, idiot."

"HEEIII!?!?!!"

"Reborn… if you will."

"NO! NO!! STOP! REBORN!!!"

Well… now that Dame-Tsuna is gone, we can continue. Now, where was I? Oh yes. It seems as if the Tenth Boss of the Vongola was wondering just who was the one responsible for dear Kyouya's violent antics. Or in other terms, who were Kyouya's parents? And this…

is where our story begins.

"Maa, maa, why are we here again?"

The self proclaimed right-hand man gave a glare that could freeze Hell, "Juudaime wants to know just who raised that – that thing into what he is now! Tch. I didn't expect an idiot like you to not understand."

"Seems like another fun game." A certain sushi-eating-baseball-player laughed, his grin beaming at 100watts.

"SHUT UP, BASEBALL IDIOT!!!!"

"Eh… could y-you, umm, be quieter?" a meek voice piped up.

"I am very sorry, Juudaime! I am not worthy of being your right-hand man!" the Italian youth smashed his head onto the hard concrete; one could practically see the blood dripping down and forming a pool of red. In fact, it seemed like Niagara Falls was being cheated of its glory.

"HEEII! GOKUDERA! STOP! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE AT THIS RATE!"

"Ha ha, listen to Tsuna Gokudera."

"Juudaime is so kind…"

All three teens suddenly felt an ominous aura looming up overhead.

"Loitering after school hours, seems like I'll have to discipline you. Get ready to be bitten to death."

"EH? No… no! Hibari-san, w-we just had a-a question we w-wanted t-to ask you!" Tsuna managed to squeak out, his voice gradually becoming higher in pitch.

"Ten seconds. Ask and leave."

"Hibari." all eyes turned to the finely dressed baby sitting on the window sill, "I will give you a deal. Tsuna will fight you; in return, you must introduce these three to your family. Deal?"

He did not answer and he did not attack. Instead Kyouya turned on his heel and walked away. He stopped after a couple of steps, "Well?"

The three quickly followed after.

Well? Kind of slow and bad... I know. Anyhow, be a critic! Tell me my many flaws, but please... no flames, it would break my little heart. Or as my friends call it, " The Black Hole that is Located in Her Chest Cavity." By the way, in case you are wondering why this is so short, it is because I am a lazy 12 yr old kid who is the female equivalent to a thrity year old man who lives in his parent's basement (and who drinks beer every five minutes). XD so yea...


	2. Predator Territory

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue and yes, I recycle my characters. But their personas are completely contrasting.

.

.

.

A teacup slipped though a pair of hands, breaking into many diamond shards, "Oh my, seems like we have guests."

.

.

.

"This… this i-is where H-Hibari-san lives!" Tsuna's voice reached such a shrill pitch that any soprano girl could not compare.

"Wow, Hibari's house is sure…umm… something?" Yamamoto scratched the back of his head.

"Y-You had s-such a house! I-I don't k-know what to say to you anymore…" even Gokudera's cigarette fell from his lips.

"What is wrong with my house, herbivores." although meant as a question, it ended up sounding like a threat.

In front of the three said teenagers was a house that could rival the size of a small village, a mansion styled as an Italian Villa.

"O-Of all people… the one to understand me is you…" Gokudera stammered.

Sharp eyes looked him over, "What are you talking about."

"The pain! The servants, the uptight family! That's why I ran away, isn't it horrible?" he visibly winced as the memories surged through his mind.

After a few moments of awkward silence and heavy breathing from Gokudera, Hibari answered, "Do not compare me with you, I am not a weak herbivore. The servants, they stay away, my family, I respect."

Tsuna and Yamamoto could just gawk over the impending doom that Gokudera was giving off.

"I-It's alright, Gokudera-san! Y-You have us now right?" the soon to be Tenth comforted.

"J-Juudaime!"

"Maa, maa, Gokudera, Tsuna, we better hurry, Hibari has already went into the house!"

"EEIIII!!!!"

.

.

.

"Careful, Juudaime! Open it slowly… I'll open it for you!" Gokudera's leg lunged out kicking open the heavy oak doors.

The sight in front of then and scarred them forever. On the right was Hibari. On the left was a young woman, tall and beautiful. But that was not all, her hand was on Hibari's cheek and she had kissed him. On the cheek... but still. That was not the end of it either, she said…

"Welcome home…Kyou-chan."

And even more surprising? He did not "bite her to death."

"Oya? Mu, Kyou-chan, you didn't tell me that there was going to be guests. I would have prepared something, I gave you that cell phone for a reason, you know." the woman huffed.

"I am sorry, M-M-Mom."

The Italian youth, the Baseball star, and the Loser gawked once again, after all, Hibari stuttered, he never stutters. Ever. And who would have thought that his mother looks like some woman straight out from a decent man's fantasy? Or a woman's dream look?

"Whatever happened to Mommy?" The woman was no older than 18 from her looks, no make up was applied either. It was as if she was a pinnacle of perfection. And the way was pouting right now was a bonus to whoever married her.

A tinge of red blossomed over Hibari's face; obviously, it was **not** a blush, "Mommy."

"Good boy!" she turned to the three youths, "Please sit. Do you want anything?" she showed them to parlor. Some luxurious-over-the-top room, with marble fountains and… was that a statue of Hibari! This woman probably had a son complex.

"Kyou-chan, go wash up first. Your guests will still be here when you come back down."

"Hn."

"Now," she smiled at Tsuna, "I have a feeling that my darling Kyou-chan got hurt lately because of you. Care to explain, I'm sure that you know something."

"EH?" Tsuna pulled at his collar, how was he supposed to explain Mukuro to someone's mom?

"I'm not in a hurry; take all the time in the world. Your friends too." the temperature in the room dropped a couple degrees, "And I don't want lies. If you are lying… I'll rip you to shreds." she was still smiling. It seems as if she has a signature catchphrase too.

"W-Well… there's someone called Rokudo Mukuro." They were all now fidgeting nervously; there was no mistake, this woman was like Hibari. A predator.

.

.

.

Just to clear things up, this happens after the Mukuro arc and before the Varia arc. The Future arc will be postponed until the arc is done in the manga.

Please review! *bows* BYE!


	3. Supposed Lies

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. And if you do, I'll use one of Xanxus's combusting guns and blow your brains out.

Thanks to marinamer for reviewing, You did not give me a reply link so... I'll say my thanks here.

"Ah, so a boy named Rokudo Mukuro had escaped from his prison, a place called the Vendicare. Then he proceeded to find you and take over your body? All because he was so called 'experimented' upon by his adoptive family? Is that right?" Yukiyo gave a strained smile, "You children nowadays are so silly. I would not be mad at Kyou-chan if he got into a fight again. He picks fights every other day anyhow. I'm sure that this Mukuro was just some delinquent from a neighboring school who made fun of Namimori, right?"

"Oi! If Juudaime says that that Pineapple is some world-class Mafioso, then he is! I would know, he attacked all of us! And he landed your monster of a son in the hospital!" Gokudera fumed, this woman was worse than Yamamoto.

Well, what a coincidence, the baseball addict decided to speak up at this very moment, "It's true, Mrs. Hibari, sir!"

Tsuna visible paled as said woman jerked her head violently at his friend, "Y-Yamamoto…"

"Yukiyo's fine, darling." She rolled her Rs, narrowing her eyes at the boy, "Try to refrain from calling me a sir, alright?"

"Sure!" the murderous intent rose as the idiot continued to be oblivious.

"Great!" they were mirroring each other now, heads cocked to a side, closed eyes, and a smile evident on their lips.

Both Gokudera and Tsuna were five minutes close to wetting themselves from the eerie feeling in the room, most likely caused by the tick-tock of the clock and the smiling people to the right. Luckily for these two, Hibari had decided to come down at this very moment.

"Why is it 10°C in here?"

The tension was immediately broken by Hibari's cold stance, "Kyou-chan! I was just asking about what happened last week, when you had to visit the hospital! I cannot believe your explanation, so I asked TunaFish-kun."

If it was possible, Hibari's eyes narrowed more so than usual, "Did I not tell you already? Some Pineapple went picking fights in my Namimori, he thought he was able to defeat me the first time, but in reality, I was in hiding. I wanted to test this group of herbivores' strength. That and I wanted to see how that man," he jerked a thumb to Yamamoto, "Fought. So I proceeded to bite that Pineapple to death. He did not stand a chance; I had decided to let the pathetic Sawada Tsunayoshi give the finishing blows."

"So you completed your good deed of the day and got a fight out of it! Kyou-chan is so smart!"

'Are you serious? Mukuro had really beaten you up that time! And what's with the much unwanted verbal abuse!' Tsuna thought.

"The hell! You were beaten to a pulp! If it weren't for Juudaime and the rest of us, you would've died!" Gokudera growled his dynamites already at hand. All. Lit. Up.

…Tsuna gawked in horror.

**BOOM.**

…Yamamoto stared in awe, "Hahaha! I love fireworks!"

.

.

.

Yamamoto-chan is just so silly sometimes is he not?

Gokudera: Really? I didn't notice, I was blinded by his stupidness!!!

That is not nice, -Who-Is-Extremely-Smexy-And-Has-A-Horde-Of-Fangirls-At-His-Disposal-But-Is-Gay-For-Tsuna-The-Right-Hand-Man-Position-Is-Just-A-Way-To-Get-Closer-To-The-Love-Of-His-Short-Life-Oh-Yeah-Did-I-Mention-He-Was-Smexy-?-:D

Gokudera: What the hell is wrong with you?

HO HO HO! NOTHING!!!! *shifty eyes*

Tsuna: W-What are you holding? glomp-meister-san, i-is thatw-what I-I think it is!?!?!?!!!

Yea, Tuna. This is the amazing personalized Gokudera print thong. It also comes in Hibari, Yamamoto, Mukuro, and Ryohei versions.

Gokudera: WHY DOESN'T JUUDAIME HAVE ONE!

Tsuna: Ummm...

Duh. Because no one wants a shy and weak type of uke on their butt cheeks, ya know?

Gokudera: ... Don't worry, Juudaime. I'll train you in the ways of the seme and I'll teach you the ways of a bishounen.

Hmmm? Are you an idiot Haya-chan? 10 out of 10 pairings have you as the uke. Even Dying Will Tsuna seme'd your arse. Tsuna, I would recommend Takeshi.

Tsuna: HEEEIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Preview: Next Chapter: Papa Skylark - next chapter, you will come face to face with Hibari's father and learn about his true origins!**

**Please review~**

**NOW.**


	4. Papa Skylark

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. If you do it won't only be Xanxus's combusting hands and guns, I will throw in little Squalo's sword, Dino's whip and adorable-ness, and Romario for good measure.

.

.

.

A shrill cry erupted from Tsuna's throat, he did not know whether everyone was safe or not, after all, Mrs. Hibari was scary but to be truthful, she certainly did not look like a fighter, "I-IS EVERYONE A-ALRIGHT!" the smoke blurred his vision. Tsuna could only see Gokudera who was conveniently sprawled out beside him.

"JUUDAIME! I'M TERRIBLY SORRY FOR THAT! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" once again, Gokudera made Niagara Falls seem like a small trickle compared to the blood rushing down his face.

"I'm fine, Tsuna." Yamamoto called out from the smoke.

"Tch. I'll bite you all to death."

"Eh?" Tsuna waited until the smoke had cleared just to see that the room was completely and utterly the same. There was not even a trace of gun power. Not a single item was damaged or blown to bits, "How's this possible…"

"What?" Gokudera widened his eyes, mouth agape, "My bombs did zilch?"

Yamamoto had an equally confused expression, "Not even a scratch."

"Of course," Yukiyo grinned, holding up an umbrella, "This is the Outdoors-Indoors-Vacuum-of-DOOOM! It's shaped like an umbrella but works like a vacuum. This is only a prototype though; it creates a lot of smoke when used. It was created to absorb exploding projectiles, that way, the outer steel acts as a shield in case of bad aim and if the user wanted too, they could use the steel as a blade since it is a diamond cut saw type of blade."

"Wow! Hibari's mom has these cool toys too!" Yamamoto grinned.

"I'll bite you all to death…" Hibari was not a patient man; he did not like to be ignored, "Except for Mommy."

Tsuna squeaked as Hibari stalked over to him, tonfas raised and at the ready, he shut his eyes tightly, waiting for the harsh blow. Surprisingly, it did not come; instead his Mother was restraining Hibari with what normal people call a hug.

"Kyou-chan is so cute! But cool! Definitely cool, unlike Kiyoshi-sama! If that lump of trash was here, he might actually be proud."

Yamamoto frowned, for a moment there he thought he saw Hibari wince at this Kiyoshi man.

"… I have a feeling someone is ruining my beautiful Namimori. I am going to bite them to death." he grabbed his prefect jacket off the hangers in the room and tied his armband tighter, "I will be back before dinner."

There was an awkward silence for a while, did the demon just neglect his prey and walk out on guests?

…Yes, yes he did.

"How sad. Kyou-chan still doesn't want to talk about his family." Yukiyo tsked.

"Eh?" somehow or another, Yamamoto was seated on the nice fluffy couch again, "Are you not Hibari-san's Mom?"

"Yeah, of course I am, why?"

Gokudera frowned, something was off here, "You said Hibari doesn't like to talk about his family. Aren't you his mother? And another thing, you look around eighteen, at maximum. Your son is supposedly fifteen, there is no way you could be his biological mother. Blood by blood."

"I never said that Kyou-chan was my actual son, blood for blood. He's my teacher's son, Kiyoshi-sama. But my teacher is a horrible parent."

"Eh?" Tsuna was confused like the cute little puppy or what fluffy animal he was, "What do you mean horrible parent? Oh! You don't have to answer that if you don't want to, I'm sorry if we're asking such personal questions." he put on the famous Adorable-Must-Hug-The-Tuna-Pout.

"Stop making that face, it's so weak, it pisses me off, sweetheart." she continued, "Kiyoshi-sama knocked up some half drunk girl while going clubbing with Uncle Shamal, and then when he found out the woman was carrying for his child, he bolted."

"That's horrible!" Yamamoto frowned; he seems to be doing that lately.

"After a bunch of hassling and many kicks in the groin, I managed to force him to settle down with that sad little woman. But I did not find this out until later, when she had finally delivered, the woman bolted for the next money train and Kiyoshi-sama just dumped Kyou-chan at some random orphanage. They did this the minute they were out of the hospital." she paused staring at the three youths all wincing in imaginary pain and hands over their privates, "Ah… don't worry, I won't do that to you. And Kiyoshi-sama had balls of iron. A couple hundred kicks and he was still functioning."

That did not seem to help the situation, seeing as the teenagers were still wincing, twitching, and covering themselves form harm.

"Oi. You know Dr. Shamal?" Gokudera grunted, lighting up a cigarette.

Yukiyo grinned and struggled to hold in some laughs, "Yup! He was the best friend of Kiyoshi-sama. I saw him everyday for a year! Him and his many sisters. Of course, he offered me to be one of his sisters too but Kiyoshi-sama tonfa'd him in the… yea… areas."

"You saw his 'sisters' too?"

"Yupperz! But I always knew that they were his everyday disposable girlfriends."

Yamamoto laughed, "Shamal-sensei is so funny sometimes!" Tsuna could only stare incredulously at his friend.

"Shut up Baseball Idiot!" Gokudera growled before turning to look at the demon president's mother, "How do you know about Shamal! You must be associated with the mafia!"

"HEIII!!! Gokudera, please don't say such things in front of people!" Tsuna cried, arms flailing about.

A faint smile flitted across her features, "Mafia? I'm just a normal mother. I do some modeling and I work mainly as a teacher. What are you talking about? Mafia? Isn't that dangerous? And illegal, not to mention."

"Oh…" for once Gokudera was at a loss for words.

"Then how do you explain the shield vacuum thing?" Yamamoto asked innocently, though one could hear the underlining of danger in his voice.

"Oh that old thing? One of my students that I teach gave it to me. He said a friend made it for him and he had no use for it." she continued to grin.

Suddenly there were sounds of glass breaking, crashing onto the floor, "Who?" Yukiyo raised an elegantly arched eyebrow at the noise.

"Ciaossu, Tsuna and company, we are leaving. I think we have overstayed our welcome." his gun was cocked at Yukiyo's head, ready for fire.

"Crimson. Escort out guests to the door please. I believe I have a phone call to make."

A young man with flaming red hair was seen immediately, "Understood, Princess." he turned to the four guests in the house, "Please follow me." he guided them out the door and into the streets, a smile prominent on his face.

"Tsuna." Reborn tiled his fedora so a shadow was cast over his face, "Do not ever go into the house without Hibari being there."

"Eh? O-Okay."

.

.

.

The phone rung three times before the receiver picked up, "Questo è il capitano Castallone parlando, può so che questo è?"

"Esso è me, Yukiyo Imaru. Passa me anche se a Cellule 666, Operazione Z. E. R. O. ho business con Nappo-Chan."

"Verifica per favore?" the rustling of papers could be heard.

"Castallone Nico. Non ho il tempo e pazienza per affrontare questa. Mi passa attraverso o ho avrà la testa prossima volta che vengo visita in Italia. Comprendere?"

"Eh? Subito!"

There was the sound of scraping chairs and the pressing of buttons before a faint beep tone was heard, "Oya, oya. Who would call me at this hour?"

"My sweet Nappo-chan, are you sleeping well?"

Chains clanked against each other as the voice rasped out, "How can I? There are mice and cockroaches swarming everywhere. Why did you call me Principessa?"

"You have really messed up this time; I should not have given you such a long leash, Nappo-chan."

"I am terribly sorry for whatever has happened, my darling teacher. You know I live for you, the person who actually saved me and the others from the Estraneo."

"The Vongola came today."

"Ah. I suppose I must clean up this mess once you let me out of here?"

"I will give out the report that you have escaped next week. I will personally see you to the complex I bought for you and your three lackeys. Clean this up before my little prince sticks his crowned nose into this."

"What about Marshmello boy? Do I also make sure he is unknowing about this?"

"Yes. He cannot know about this at all costs, he is indispencible. I will see you later, my little toy. I have other things I need to talk to you about. Most likely about a tonfa equipped son of mine."

"Understood. I will see you soon!" the so called 'Nappo-chan' smiled faintly in the shallow darkness before the call was cut off.

.

.

.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA despite my lack of working, I actually got this done! YAY! Anyhow, I used a translation program being someone who does not speak or write or read Italian (which is eeriely similar to Spanish and French...) so if there are any problems with it... I AM SORRY!!! This is what they are saying... or what I had wanted them to say:

"This is the master castallone speaking, may I know that this is?"

"It is me, Yukiyo Imaru. Patch me through to Cell 666, Operation Z. E. R. O. I have business with Nappo-Chan."

"Verification please?"

"Castallone Nico. I do not have the time and patience to deal with this. Pass me through now or I have your head the next time I visit Italy. Understood?"

"Eh? Right away."


	5. The Perverted Calm Before The Storm

glomp-meister's weekly words of wisdom : To be a no life is the actual life of everyone in this world.

As you might have guessed from what I have written above and below, I am high on sugar and caffiene. Wish me luck.

Disclaimer: I still do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, if I did, this pure and chaste manga would no longer be pure of chaste. Down and dirty is what it would be. That and Mukuro would be a man-whore. A sexy man-whore. And Kyoko would disappear, I do not like her, no offence.

.

.

.

"Tsuna. We and the rest of your Family are going to go on a camping trip." Reborn hid his smile under the shade of his fedora.

"Eh? But… Reborn! You know what will happen if we go there! A forestfire will might happen! Or worse an EXTREME fight to the death! Reborn, we can't do this! Everyone will (might) die!"

The arcobaleno sighed, "All right. We won't go on the camping training operation yet."

Tsuna could only gap in amazement that his tutor agreed to postpone and might hopefully cancel the trip, "R-Really?"

"Yes, instead, I have decided that we will go to Akihabara. That is the place to strengthen your Family's endurance skills."

"… isn't Akihabara the place for otakus and electronic fanatics? Not to mention Mary Sues and Gary Sues." the Tunafish boy deadpanned.

"I have already contacted everyone. We are leaving for the train in 1 hour, pack you Dame-Tsuna." he ended the sentence with the famous Reborn-Ultra-Deluxe-Kick-To-The-Head.

.

.

.

And that was how Tsuna and his group of 'herbivores' ended up wearing maid costumes and 'EXTREMELY' tight hotpants. As well as 'I feel sexy in these but I will not admit it' leggings, 'kufufufu I am King of all Pineapples' LV pineapple purses and of course 'hahaha so this is how cat people feel like' cat ear headbands… actually… we will have to roll back a little more, no?

.

.

.

"Tch. Why do I have to participate in this EXTREME outing with the EXTREMELY rude Tako-head!" nothing and I repeat, nothing that Ryohei says is not in a loud and 'EXTREME' fashion.

"Turf-head!"

"Tako-boy!"

"Lawn-idiot!"

"Tako-head!"

"Grass-clippings!"

"Tako-person!"

"Do you only know how to insult a person using the word TAKO?" Gokudera was now fuming and getting all pumped up again.

"Eh… S-STOP!" Tsuna had finally gotten a fairly strong (A/N: Ahem… weak) rein on his fellow Mafiosi and… as a result of the, they stopped, "We are going to miss the train if we don't hurry!"

"Yosh! Tsuna is right, let's go, sempai, Gokudera!"

"SHUT UP BASEBALL IDIOT!"

They all stepped onto the train; unfortunately, it was early morning and employees who had to travel to their office destinations crowded into the train. Forcing the group of teens to stand up and get mashed on each other.

"Ughh. Who knew that this is just as bad as rush hour?" Gokudera was in a bad mood today, actually, he was in a bad mood everyday. Having a Tsuna there nullifies the effects by a little bit.

"Well, at least the stupid bovine isn't here."

Tsuna jumped, yelping at the sudden intrusion of his hitman tutor, Reborn.

Ryohei was busy trying to pick a fight with a middle aged businessman, Yamamoto was enjoying the sights outside the train even if all he was looking at was a concrete wall, Gokudera was fumbling with his cigarettes, and Reborn had disappeared the moment he arrived. Tsuna sighed; this was one of the few moments in which his friends were nice and relatively quiet. Unfortunately for the feminine protagonist of our story, this was as most would call it, the calm before the storm.

Tsuna froze, something was touching him. A hand, in fact. Where? The. Hand. Was. Leisurely. Rubbing. Circles. On. Tsuna's. Amazing. Any. Girl. Will. Die. For. Butt. What's worse? An arm snaked around his waist pulling Tsuna onto a hard chest. The Tuna held his breath, afraid to make a sound.

"Oya, oya. We meet again, my dear Tsunayoshi-kun. Kufufufufu."

.

.

.

Wahh... poor Tuna fish. Getting groped in public and unable to say anything due to his fear or minimal pride. To be truthful with you, I did not want to hurt Tsuna this way. But, I mean come on! Mukuro would probably go for anything that can stand on two legs.

Yukiyo: Saa, why am I not in this chapter?

glomp-meister (GM): Oh, that is due to technical diffuculties or as you would so kindly put it, "The lazy dirt poor scum is slacking off again, ne?"

Yukiyo: Ah, I see. Well, I will have to deliver your punishment now don't I?

GM: No thank you, I am not into S&M. Try one of your students, best friend, teacher/sempai guy, or maybe your brother?

Yukiyo: You just proposed that I am into this kinky-ness, incest, and have either a lolicon complex or a shotacon complex. I really need to kill you now. *smiles* And you revealed that I have such a good looking, devious, cute, and mega-sexy-loud jerk of a brother. That was not supposed to be revealed until later.

GM: Oh. Opps. I created you, I can have Kyou-chan kill you off if needed. And you did not refuse your teacher.

Yukiyo: Kiyoshi-sama is five years older than me. It would not matter anyhow. And Kyou-chan would not do that to me! Even if he did, he could not kill me.

GM: You just revealed that you are strong. Stronger than Hibari, for that matter.

Yukiyo: ...I meant that he really cannot kill me in this fanfiction. It is rated T, no?

GM: ...

Yukiyo: ...

GM: ...Here. have some of this grape juice.

Yukiyo: Gulp. This is wine. Cheap, cheap, cheap, disgusting wine too. You annoy me.

GM: Oh? Is that so? Well, too bad. I am not going to spend a large sum of money for you. And GOODBYE EVERYONE! SEE YOU NEXT WEEK!


	6. Relationships Between the Dog and Master

**Disclaimer: Don't own , don't sue.**

.

.

.

Tsuna tensed, the seemingly non-existent hairs on his back bristled, "M-Mukuro?" steeling his nerves, the Tuna spun around, just to come face to face with a pineapple head. Needless to say, Tsuna freaked out and screamed.

"J-JUUDAIME! What's wrong?" Gokudera was the first one there, followed by Yamamoto and Ryohei.

The trio froze at the sight of Mukuro. Yamamoto was the first to speak, "Why are you here?" the grin was wiped from his face.

Gokudera just growled, it would be meaningless to speak to a person like him, he reasoned. Ryohei? Well, he just frowned, after all, he had heard of this Mukuro person from the weird guy with the scar who pulled out his teeth but had never mat him personally.

"HEY! YOU'RE EXTREMELY GOOD LOOKING!" at this moment his friends' could once again, only gawk at him.

"Oya? Thank you very much, sir." Mukuro's arm was still attached to Tsuna's waist.

Being one of the most perceptive ones in the bunch, young baseball addicted Yamamoto saw a flash of metal, something had caught his eye. It was a chain, attached to a collar, attached to Mukuro, "Ummm… I'm not sure how to make this out but… why are you sporting a leash?"

Their eyes trailed over to the chain, following it they reached a pair of high heels, bright red stilettos. And up to a person covering 'their', let us assume it is a she, her face with a newspaper. As they stared at her hands, Gokudera stated a fact.

"She has two leashes."

Dumbfounded, their eyes trailed over to her other hand and following the chain again, they were met with the sight of a young boy with narrow, steel gray eyes and a fluffy yellow bird, his hand clutching the latest Namimori school newspaper.

Tsuna was the first to respond, "H-HIBARI-SAN??!?!??!?!!!"

"Tch."

Only one thing ran through our cute little fish's mind, 'IS THAT ALL HE CAN SAY!!!"

"Oh! Are we playing 'Stare-At-The-Drop-Dead-Gorgeous-Younger-Hibari' Game?" the boxing moron snapped his head back just to come face to face with…

his drama teacher.

"MISS YUKIYO-SEMPAI-LADY?"

"Hello Ryohei, it's just Yukiyo-sensei. I'm not that young. Tuna-pon, Hayato-chan, Takeshi-sushi-kun, hello to you too. Are you off to Akihabara? I am! I'm missing the latest edition of Dōkyūsei gal game! That and I want to find some maid costumes and cat ears for Nappo-chan and Kyou-chan to wear! And I always wanted to decorate our living room with posters of Uchiha Sasuke, Akasuna no Sasori, Deidara, Gaara, Hyuuga Neji, Hidan, Kuran Kaname, Kiryuu Zero, Akatsuki Kain, Aidou Hanabusa, Shiki Senri, Ichijo Takuma, Kanda Yuu, Lavi, Allen, Tyki Mikk, Tezuka Kunimitsu, Fuji Syuusuke, Yukimura Seichii, Marui Bunta, Niou Masaharu, Sanada Genichirou, Echizen Ryoma, Atobe Keigo, Oshitari Yuushi, Kuranosuke Shiraishi, Suoh Tamaki, Ootori Kyouya, Hitachiin Hikaru, Hitachiin Kaoru, Morinozuka Takashi, Katsuragi Keima, Sakata Gintoki, Hijikata Toshiro, Okita Sougo, Sagaru Yamazaki, Tagasugi Shinsuke, Kotaro Katsura, Yato Kamui, Ayasaki Hayate, Tachibana Wataru, Segawa Kotetsu, Kidnapper Brother 2, Riin Reji-"

"You are ranting." Hibari sighed tugging at his collar. If one looked closely, they would be able to see that the rhinestones on the two boys' collar were not normal. They were the Vongola stones that could channel Dying Will Flames.

"Mou! I didn't even get to finish my Hayate no Gotoku (Hayate the Combat Butler) characters! And not to mention, I did not even get to Bleach or One Piece! Ulquilorra is just too cute! So is Grimmjow, Aizen, Gin, Renji, Byakuya, Ukitake, Stark, Ichi-"

Mukuro sighed, releasing Tsuna in favour of hugging his 'captor's' arm, "Ranting again, Yukiyo-sama."

"Oh, excuse me! It's just…" she trailed off, staring at Gokudera appraisingly, a smirk resting on her lips.

"What are you looking at, woman?" He scowled, backing away as Yukiyo and the two teens advanced.

"I think I need to purchase glasses. For you, Kyou-chan, and Nappo-chan. I can just imagine all the girls drooling over a man in a suit and glasses!" she started squealing, "Right, Takeshi-sushi-kun?"

"Maa, maa, I agree! Let's go shopping!"

"Alright! It's settled! Come on!" in an instant Ryohei felt himself being grabbed and dragged, Gokudera collared just in case, Yamamoto running alongside, and Tsuna being swung over like a sack of potatoes and carried away.

The last thing anyone heard was, "WHOA! SENSEI, WHY ARE WE DOING EXTREME SHOPPING? AND WHY ARE YOU EXTREMELY HERE! EXTREME!"

.

.

.

**NEXT TIME: "Why the hell am I in this woman?" "Amazing taste as always, my lady." "RYOHEI! YOU'RE SO AMAZING! KYAAAAAAA!" "Hahi! What is Tsuna-san wearing! And Gokudera-san and Yamamoto-san too!" "Onii-chan." "NONSENSE! WE ALL FEEL MANLY IN THESE OUTFITS! SENSEI HAS GREAT TASTE!" "Someone's disturbing the peace, Mommy. Can I go bite them to death?" "VOIII!!! DON'T THINK YOU CAN LOOK AWAY FOR EVEN A SPLIT SECOND, CROSSDRESSING BRATS!" "They will just be a burden with their skill level right now." **

Next time: The Ocean Strikes!


	7. The Ocean Attacks

HEY I'M BACK!!! yay right? maybe? PLEASE? today we have the ever lovable dino here with us:

Dino: ...Why am I here? and more importantly...glomp_meister... why are there distubing pictures of Tsuna and I, Kyouya and I, Squalo and I, and...IS THAT ROMARIO!!!

GM: Why, yes, yes it is... i dare say that you look incredible seductive in the D18 one over there...

Dino: THAT'S NOT THE POINT!!!!

.

.

.

And I suppose that was how the Vongola gang got stuck here, in front of a cosplay shop wearing maid costumes and gothic Lolita clothing.

"Why the hell am I in this woman?" Gokudera growled, his voice dropping by a couple notches.

"Wao! It looks so cute on you!" pause, "No… I shouldn't call a boy cute; they don't like it, ne? Haya-chan is so handsome! Yup, that's it!"

Well, at least Gokudera was modest… or embarrassed enough to blush and look away; swearing like it was his last moments. Yamamoto rather liked the outfit, on the other hand, said that the real fur and leather made him feel cozy. Tsuna, well we can just say he was very scared, with both the 'Skylark' and the 'Six Paths of Hell Boy' breathing down his neck.

"Nappo-chan! Kyou-chan, did you like the dressing and the cat ears? I really like the wings on your backs!" Yukiyo grinned, smiling at the small pair of angel wings attached to Hibari and the large metal devil wings on Mukuro.

"Amazing taste as always, my lady." cue in the squeal.

Hibari snorted, he would not be outdone by this... this… Pineapple Kid, "Mommy, you always know the best. I'm so glad!" at the end of this completely out of character sentence, Hibari had the gall to end it off with a cheerful smile.

Ryohei sighed, he had played this game with his father many times, Kyoko always liked his words better. Why? Was it not simple, three words had all the power to win them over.

"You're the best, I could never hope for more, Sensei."

"I think Mommy looks so pre-"

"I LOVE YOU THE EXTREME! BEST TEACHER EVER!" Ryohei had decided, out of his own accord, mind you, that he would participate in this game.

At his words, you could say that the woman burst into tiny pink hearts and hugged the senior, "RYOHEI! YOU'RE SO AMAZING! KYAAAAAAA!" of course, it is impossible for me, the author, to describe this act of minimal fangirling.

"Shit."

Everyone turned to Gokudera, "W-What is it Gokudera?" Tsuna mumbled.

One finger raised, and all eyes followed his gaze. All colour drained from their faces and by their, I mean Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto.

"Hahi! What is Tsuna-san wearing! And Gokudera-san and Yamamoto-san too!"

"Onii-chan." even Kyoko seemed to be at a loss, "T-Tsuna-kun! You too?"

"SHUT UP IDIOT WOMAN!" Gokudera growled.

How convenient, Hibari and Mukuro seemed to disappear right after the appearance of the two girls.

"Maa, maa. Darling, I just wanted to buy some clothes for my dear brother, so I had some of my students come with me. They seem like they would be the same size as him." really, having such an innocent face had its perks, Yukiyo smiled serenely as she explained it all to the two.

"Oh! But Haru doesn't understand, why girl clothes for your brother?"

"That's because he is gender confused. I mean all day long he surrounds himself with a violent, steak-eating, alcohol-drinking brute that is rather good looking if he would change his hairstyle. Plus, he keeps his hair long; it is all the way down to his waist! I thought that buying some dresses and other girly accessories would help him get more comfortable in his own skin, you do know what I mean right?"

Haru raised her hand across her chest, "Haru understands completely! Could I take some pictures of Tsuna-san and Gokudera-san?"

"Haru… is that appropriate? They all look very embarrassed." Kyoko tried to reason with her friend.

Ryohei pumped his fist into the air, "NONSENSE! WE ALL FEEL MANLY IN THESE OUTFITS! SENSEI HAS GREAT TASTE!"

"Speak for yourself." Gokudera murmured.

"Too late. Haru has already taken the pictures. Haru sent it to Bianchi-san, Shamal-san, Kyoko-chan, Yukiyo-san, my senpai-tachi, Dino-san, Fuuta-san, all the teachers and students in Midori and Namimori Chuu, Nana-san, and to Yamamoto's Papa." she recites, obviously proud of herself.

"HEII? Haru! Y-You!" Tsuna struggled to speak.

"That's great, Haru-chan! Everyone can see Sensei's great fashion style!" Kyoko smiled at everyone, Tsuna no longer and the heart to protest.

"Anyhow, Kyoko-chan and Haru have to be going! Bye, everyone!" the ponytail, Tsuna-obsessed girl waved goodbye and took off.

"KYOKO, I AM COMING TOO!!! WAIT FOR YOUR ONII-CHAN!!!" Ryohei dashed off.

"Ah, what a pity. Once again, the angel leaves, forcing the Tunafish to feel all depressed, how horrific. The darkness will soon consume you." Tsuna choked on his own saliva, Hibari's mother's narration was sending uncanny shivers down his spine.

"More important that that, Yukiyo-san," Yamamoto had his grin off, "You know Mukuro. Since he called himself your student, I believe that he was who you were talking about before. That means that you must be in the Mafia game, right?" the cheerful façade was once more back on.

"Game? Playing Mafia isn't a game, Takeshi." they stiffened, her voice sent chills.

Tsuna looked around, hoping to see Hibari in sight. No, he was not here; Reborn had clearly stated that if they were to talk with her, Hibari must be there. Must.

Attentively, she took a step towards them, "Playing Mafia is a lifestyle. You have to devote your entire being to your in-built Family. Blood connections mean nothing compared to the loyalty to your Boss. If your Boss tells you to kill, you do, even if it's your father, your mother, sister… doesn't matter. There are only three things that the Mafia is based on and that is fear, resolution, and loyalty." she turned to Tsuna, a warm smile on her lips, "That's why I like you, Tunafish! You're a revolution for the better in the Mafia world."

Tsuna blinked slowly, "EHHH? You're not going to kill us?"

"Are you stupid? I can't even fight or negotiate well I just have some friends who work in the same line of underground business as you. To think that I would kill you? That's really funny, Tuna-chan!" she says that but her pupils are dilated, "Saa… let's go find Kyou-chan and Nappo-chan, ne?"

"Tch. I'm watching you woman." Gokudera growled, putting out his cigarette.

"Yea, yea, I don't care, Octo-boy."

"Someone's disturbing the peace, Mommy. Can I go bite them to death?" Hibari somehow miraculously poofed into existence beside his mother.

"No, go home, alright, Kyou-chan?"

"Hn." And with that he left.

"… It's them. The elite squad." Mukuro had somehow managed to get there beside her too.

"From?"

"Vongola MPA headquarters. It's the Senior Offence Specialist. Commander if you will."

"Eh? What's going on?" Yamamoto asked, leaning forward in anticipation.

Yukiyo sighed, "Tsuna. Take Hayato, Takeshi, Kyouya, and Mukuro somewhere else. To an arcade or something. Do not let them follow me, understand?"

Tsuna stared dumbly ahead, "If you're not in the mafia, I can safely assume that you are not some Miss who can never die from a gunshot or just a random woman who can hold off a full grown man. Please run with us."

Yukiyo did not say anything, nor did she seem to care. She was just staring right past Tsuna, her eyes wild.

"Maa, maa, what are you looking at?" Yamamoto turned, just in time to be yanked back from an impending slash of a sword.

"Get back, stupid!"

A kick to the gut and the silver hair flew, "VOIIII WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR, SIS!!!"

"STOP SHOUTING, YOU ARSE OF A BROTHER!!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU STAY A CUTE LITTLE CHILD? INSTEAD YOU JOIN INTO THE VARIA!!! AND FIGHTING AGAINST CHILDREN? HOW LOW ARE YOU?" her eyes darted wildly about, catching a glimpse of light brown hair.

"Where is he?" the white haired man demanded, his lips curving up into a beastly smirk, "The leafling?"

Gokudera stopped for a moment, his mind was gearing into action, assessing all possibilities and then he threw the bombs at the man, grinning.

In one leap, the man jumped, far from the explosion, but it was not as if anyone could have seen that. The dust and debris from the bombs covered for him.

"Find a boy around your age, light green tinted, beige hair, cut with curled frayed ends. Understand?" Yukiyo bent down, whispering the words into Mukuro's ear.

"Kufufufu, clear as day." without a moment's hesitation, she leapt into the thinning smoke.

Unfortunately, on the other hand, the white haired man had already passed though the smoke and was now attacking both Gokudera and Yamamoto head first.

"The hell? This guy's strong! Baseball-Idiot, bring the Tenth somewhere safe!" the silver haired bomber growled, whipping out his mini dynamites.

"Gokudera, you're really funny. I want to help Tsuna too, you know? After all, he's one of my precious friends." for just a moment, the baseball loving sword wielding teen seemed as if he was very much beyond his years.

"VOIII!!! DON'T THINK YOU CAN LOOK AWAY FOR EVEN A SPLIT SECOND, CROSSDRESSING BRATS!" the sword slashed down and the blunt side slammed down onto Yamamoto's abdomen, a bruise was surely to appear there; Gokudera was kicked to a side, his body slamming against a telephone pole.

The man bent down, cheek to cheek with the other sword wielder, "Voii, my name is Squalo Superbi and you, bratling, will tell me where he is. I'll repeat that for you. Where. Is. Basilicum."

"I-I don't know anybody whose named after a plant. And even if I d-did, I wouldn't sell him or her out to you."

"FUCKING BRAT!" the sword rose up, preparing to strike.

As it came down, the young child could only close his eyes and hope for the best, a clean cut. But as it was, nothing happened.

"Geez. All you children are the same. You always need protection," Yamamoto peeked from under his eyelids, warm sapphire eyes stared back, "So when I get old, you have to protect me, alright?" her hand was bleeding due to the impact of the blade, intercepted at an angle, the cut did not go all the way through.

"I-It's a d-deal!"

"Great." He saw her lean close to Squalo saying words he could not hear.

"Here are the rings. Leave, or I will come after you. The Varia will not be prosecuted due to it being a high ranking Mafia Family. But, cover these tracks of yours well. The children here are not yet accepted, you have just beaten upon some school kids, got it, sweetheart?"

"Hn." he leapt back grinning, "VOIII!!! TILL NEXT TIME, BRATS!"

"Wh-what the?" Gokudera stared at the void space where Squalo had just been a couple moments ago, "He-He's so strong… a monster."

"What are you, stupid?"

"Huh?" he turned around to see the woman who claimed to have nothing to do with the mafia.

She paused for a moment before speaking, "He's incredibly weak. I could take him down with a single clench of my fist."

"Go-GOKUDERA, YAMAMOTO!!! A-ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Tsuna rushed next to them, his eyes beginning to tear up.

Those tears were immediately dealt with by Reborn's explosive-hitman-tutor-to-pitiful-student-KICK-of-doom, "Tsuna, you are going to become the next boss. Can't you even help out your Family?"

"More importantly though, those fake rings won't buy Tuna-fish much time, arcobaleno, if Squalo is here, that means that the rings won't pass off. They are not Varia quality, if you know what I mean." Yukiyo chuckled for a moment before looking around, frowning, "Nappo-chan and our cute little Spice&Herb boy isn't back yet…"

Reborn froze for a moment, ignoring poor Tsuna's cries from underneath him, "Basil? You really are a monster, being able to identify and send out a person most well suited for search and infiltration all the while fighting a leading Varia member. Not to mention realizing those rings were fake even when you only saw and touched the case." his voice was just loud enough for her to hear, "Tsuna, get up. We're leaving; Gokudera and Yamamoto are not strong enough to protect you as of now. How can the Right-Hand man and your other core Family member lose so easily?"

The Mafioso hauled up his student and started pulling Tuna-boy away, "They will just be a burden with their skill level right now."

Both young boys' hands were, for a fraction of a second, clenched in utter shame. Pride was always an important factor in a fight.

"I'll send Basil and Idiot-Dino in the corner there to you later." She called, waving her hand a little bit, "As for you two… I suppose, you will all have to train soon. The Varia is an elite squad of assassins who are currently aiming to kill you. Well, not you two specifically, but definitely Tsuna. He is the next Vongola boss."

Yamamoto grinned brightly, "So, they are also part of the Mafia game? And you are too, right?"

"I suppose you could say that. Let me introduce myself to you two properly then. My name is Imaru Yukiyo, the Head or Boss of the Vendicare Association. I have full authority to wipe out any family member of a Mafia family that is causing trouble, but not in the case of ruling out a member or the entire Family due to popular vote of the Highest Families."

Gokudera stopped, a lump in his throat was steadily growing, everyone who has grown up in the Mafia knew that the Leader of the Vendicare was much, much too human. They would kill without restraint as long as it benefited the greater good. They were the true beasts and wild animals of the 'Mafia Kingdom.'

"V-Vendicare?"

Yukiyo sighed, her hand over her eyes, "Oh dear, are you scared? I'm not going to act like a monster. In fact, if you see it in a high ranking Mafioso's eyes, Yamamoto and I are the same. Natural born hitman. Killers, if you will."

"Maa, maa. That's pretty mean, calling me a killer." Yamamoto rubbed the back of his head, an action that always calmed him down whenever the need arise.

"Anyhow, I must be going. Nappo-chan has probably found the target by now." she walked away swiftly, ducking into an alley and pulling out a confused Dino and, of course, leaving behind two young boys, still dressed in full maid cosplay costumes.

... i know i have not been posting... so here? i also know that 5 pages is not a lot, but when a person manages a couple of clubs for extra volunteer work, it becomes a lot... THANK YOU for reading?

.

.

.

review please :)


	8. Birthdays

I just had to post this up today since it is 10/10!!! THE INCREDIBLY CUTE XANXUS'S BIRTHDAY!!! lawls, enjoy.

.

.

.

"So… we have a new faculty member, everyone! Put your hands together for our newest nurse Imaru-san!" the principal smiled, clapping her hands, "And I know that all you seniors know her from your drama classes, but she will no longer be a drama teacher this semester! Instead, she has just finished one of her school courses, so she can be our school's nurse!"

Yukiyo walked out, flashing everyone smiles, "Hello, everybody! Starting from today onwards I will be taking care of you, so feel free to drop by at anytime!"

At this time, Kusakabe was seen rushing onto the stage and whispering something into the new nurse's ear.

"Ah yes! You can drop in at anytime, but make sure that you really have an injury that needs to be looked at by a professional. I do not want people coming in for paper cut band-aids. The Disciplinary Committee will also help by checking if your wounds are serious enough, if not… I believe that they said they would give you something to really be treated for! And that's about it; Kusa-chan has things to say now."

"Ummm… Kyou-san says that if anyone touches his 'Mommy', he… will bite them to death." he said using air quotations.

Tsuna glanced to his side in the jam packed assembly forum, listening to what some of his classmates said.

"Damn. We can't see her without getting hurt?"

"No Good Tsuna's lucky; he probably gets hurt all the time anyway."

"Lucky bastard."

"No profanities are allowed in this school. Prepare to be bitten to death, then you can come visit me right, boys?" Yukiyo smirked, onstage and handing Hibari his tonfas, "Don't go too wild, okay?"

"Hn." with that, he jumped off stage, ready to 'bite a couple of people to death.'

.

.

.

"That was such an impressive assembly right?" Yamamoto grinned, slinging his bag over his shoulder, getting ready to go home.

"More like stupid! A waste of Juudaime's precious time!" Gokudera fumed his booked in his bag.

"It was alright, I think Yukiyo-san is a pretty nice. She doesn't seem that dangerous anymore." Tsuna smiled, "Even if she told you two that she was the Vendicare leader."

Yamamoto beamed his everlasting grin for a while longer, "Yea, it's almost like she has a soft spot for children, ne?"

"Yea. Let's head home."

The trio prepared to head home, but Gokudera could not help but think of a reason to why the leader of the Vendicare would be so lenient to children, 'Pure and innocent. She likes Juudaime more too. Seems as if she doesn't like Reborn-san though.'

.

.

.

"Crimson, draw up a bath for me. And get my phone will you?" Yukiyo trudged into her house, waving her 'butler' away.

"You should not tire yourself out so much, Yukiyo-sama. You must be ready for battle everyday, right?" Crimson chided.

One eye cracked open before answering, "Vice-president shouldn't worry so much, Liam will cover for both of us. Relax and get laid already."

"As you wish. Your bath will be ready in a moment; perhaps you should talk to young Hibari on the dangers of his work?"

She grinned before speaking, "Kyou-chan isn't stupid, Crimson; he knows what the dangers are and how everything balances out in the end. I'm sure that he's as careful as can be, having such a risk taking job."

"Ahh… your bath should be ready now; would you like me to join you?" he smirked, unbuttoning a few buttons on his white suit.

"… what the fuck?"

"You're the one who told be to get laid."

Yukiyo sighed, her hand covering the smile on her lips, "Not with me, you pervert!" she pushed him out and got ready with the phone she had asked Crimson to prepare.

Her hand flew across the numbers, 06-558-9647; a prolonged tone was heard before a baritone voice answered, "Varia Corporations, may I know who this is?"

"Division 57, owner of the flower store, Fleur-temps."

"Uh-huh, who are you looking for this time? Mr. P, S, or X?

"Mr. Not-going-to-be-Tenth."

"Right away. And please do not tell him that to his face."

"Sure thing, Levi."

A pause was heard before some elevator music came on, an urge to laugh rushed through the Vendicare leader, who knew that even the most elite of Mafiosi liked their clients to listen to hymns?

A gruff voice came to play, "Hello? If this is some trash calling, I won't hesitate to blow your brains out."

"My, my, my Xanxus, got up on the wrong side of bed?"

"Oh. It's you?"

"What? Not happy to hear me? Should I hang up?"

There was a clatter of silverware before the phone was hastily grabbed, "Of course not, why would I want you to hang up? Anyway, why call? You're a busy woman, aren't you?"

She smiled softly, "Happy birthday, darling." Yukiyo made a light kissing sound before putting the phone back onto the rest.

Back in the Varia Headquarters, not only were two eyes red, but the entire cheek area.

.

.

.

THE VARIA BATTLES ARE COMING UP! And don't worry if the fact that Yukiyo's position has been revealed early, I wanted people to know about who she was early on so that when the battles actually happen or in my COMING SOON ORIGINAL ARC, readers would understand it more, alright? Also, don't worry that Yukiyo seems like a MEGA - Mary sue-ish person right now, right after the Varia arc, you'll get to see her in the past. And mind you, she was a really really unperfect, stupid, piece of trash back then...

.

.

.

Reviews are deeply appreciated :D


	9. Moving In total filler

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue

"Here's your trashy rings." silver hair glinted as a box was roughly tossed on the wooded table, "It was an easy catch."

Hands reached out to open the box and when opened, seven rings lay still, "Trash."

"VOIII!!!" apparently, a whiskey bottle was hurled to Squalo's head.

"We're heading out." red eyes flashed murderously at the swordsman, "To finish some low grade job."

"Tch. She's there too, you know."

"Ushishishishi, the Queen?"

"Who else?" Squalo snarled a frown on his face.

"Mu. I suppose she's prepared a place for us to stay?"

"KYAAA!!! I haven't seen her in so long! Our sisterhood is still strong, I believe!"

"… she can't fucking interfere anyhow. This is the fucking Varia, trash. Even the Vendicare won't trespass on our grounds without fully backed up shitty accusations." lips curled up in a smirk, a declaration of war.

"Boss."

"Ushishishi, time to bring out our new toy!" the voice sang, echoing off of the walls.

"Aiiyaa… Kyouya!" said Skylark stormed down the stairs to see his mother holding up a… WAS THAT A THONG!

"I'm really disappointed; I thought I raised you better than this! Don't you have health class back at school! Why would you even have this here!" Yukiyo winced, holding the undergarment far away, "I don't like this one bit! Never see whoever that is ever again! Do you hear that, NEVER AGAIN!"

Hibari froze, still in absolute terror of the offending material, threatening to slip out of his mother's fingers; still, he managed to croak out, "T-That's not m-mine!"

"Then who else is there who lives in this house?"

"H-How am I s-supposed to know!" Hibari was starting to back up against a coffee table, he knew his mother hated things like that, it reminded her too much of his father and the living quarters she used to have.

A flash of blue crossed the President's eyes before a very, very annoying voice that could only belong to one perverted, sadistical, pineapple haired boy rang out, "Kufufufu, I seem to have forgotten one of my toys. My deepest apologies, my Lady."

Her eyes blazed as they stared into Mukuro, steeling her nerved, she gritted out, "Explain. Why do you have this?"

"I heard the Varia are coming. Won't you say that Mr. Xanxus would look great in this? I mean, I'm sure he would love to see this in your drawer. It might make him take the lead for once, don't you think?" he grinned, mismatched eyes smirking.

"No. Go to your room." and that was the end to that.

On a far end of the parlor, one could see a certain raven haired boy, with eyes as sharp as steel mumbling to himself, "And she thought it was me…"

'…wait… if he's here and Mommy told him to go to the guest room…' Hibari thought for a moment before coming to a conclusion that could have very well been the death of him, "Mommy."

"Hm?"

"He is currently living with us?"

Yukiyo smiled, "Yup, you just realized! Muku-chan has been here for at least a week!"

"Ahh, I see." the minute his mother was out of sight, Hibari let out an anguished cry, full of despair.

.

.

.

A/N: it's just like the seme to give a cry of despair, isn't it? totally filler, i kno... btw, REVIEW PLEASE!!! (not intended shout) i had to fix up mistakes very very sorry!, btw i hopw i didn't scar anyone with bad grammar and spelling like this author's note area : D


	10. Teacher's Rush Hour

Disclaimer: Don't own don't sue

"It's time, ne?" Yukiyo grinned, "The tutors have arrived. Say, Reborn-chan, do you think Mr. Vongola the Tenth will live after fighting with Agent X?"

"Stop using idiotic terms to address others. As for Tsuna, he is still my student, are you doubting my skills as an at-home-hitman-tutor?"

Her eyes narrowed and her lips curled into a smirk of sorts, "That was not my intention, but your dear student is naught but a child."

"And Xanxus is also a child."

"A child who has no restraints. Tsuna cannot possible win against him! You know that the Cervello are Xanxus's bitches. They are going to politically rip Tsuna to pieces."

The baby did not stray from his spot, but he did tip his fedora a little, "I don't believe that the Vendicare Top is always right. Tsuna has something that Xanxus doesn't, if you forgot, I can remind you."

Yukiyo drew in a sharp breath, already walking towards the exit at the top of the roof.

"Don't forget that blood is something that you are born with, like how the blood in you shows the power of the Vendicare."

"That's not it, Reborn." she turned around, her finger pressing into the bottom of her left eye, right on her cheekbone, "This shows that I'm the Vendicare's Alpha."

"Tch, makeup can't cover that disgusting tattoo that you Mafia Order wear."

"Temporary use, sweetheart. See you later, wish you luck with the Mist, there's two."

"Excuse me?"

She smiled, her eyes glinting playfully, "Nappo-chan's taken a liking to a cute little girl, I suppose he wants to adopt her like how those bastards adopted him."

"I don't think so." Reborn stated, "He probably wants to follow your example." surprisingly, the arcobaleno left school property before she did.

"For your convenience, I have rounded up all the tutors for you guardians. The Varia is coming, train hard."

"Hahahaha," Tsuna gave a meek grin, Reborn had once again left him to explain something that he did not even know anything about, "Well, you see…"

"HURRY UP…TO THE EXTREME!"

"Tch, I will bite you to death."

"NO! I mean," Tsuna was obviously panicking, "I-I will give you your tutors right away! Dino-san, please take care of Hibari-san!"

"Alright!"

"I do not need such a weak teacher, I will be self taught."

Dino just grinned and stuck to Hibari, without a care in the world. Meanwhile, Tsuna was praying for his safety.

"Next we have… uhh… the blonde baby with Ryohei-sempai?"

"EXTREME!"

"That's right, maggots, show some spirit!"

Tsuna cleared his throat to stop the commotion being rallied by Ryohei and company, "And then we have Mu-Mu-Mukuro with… Nagi-san?"

"Her name is Chrome, Tsunayoshi-kun. I'm deeply sorry that she couldn't arrive today, but you could say that I'm the tutor for her. Not the other way around."

"Ah! Yes, of course!"

Mukuro raised heavy lidded eyes to the Vongola heir, "Well, I'm off. Ja."

"We now have Gokudera-kun with Bianchi-san."

"A-Actually Juudaime, I was wondering if I could find my own teacher." Gokudera looked rather nervous telling this to his boss.

"That's fine. Yamamoto, could you please meet up with two teachers?"

The baseball nut gave a thumbs up, "No problem! Who are they?"

"One is your father and the other is…" the brown haired boy gulped, "I-Is Y-Yukiyo Imaru-san."

"Maa, Hibari-senpai's pretty mom?"

Cue in rapid nodding.

"That's fine, but I thought that she didn't want to be involved with the Mafia game?"

"That has been taken care of. She will train you on one condition, which she will tell you at the end of your training." Reborn nodded at everyone, including the currently sparing Hibari and Dino with a Romario rooting in support, "That concludes today."

.

.

.

A/N Can anyone guess the tattoo that they are speaking of? and please review!


	11. Butlers Galore

WHOO HOOO i've finally lived through my super block, and it's christmas!!! : D enjoy

.

.

.

"Get up!"

Yamamoto panted, the copper tasting liquid was drying out his throat, "I-I can't!"

"That's it?" Yukiyo's scrutinizing eyes stared him down, "I expected so much more from you, the Varia is coming. They are elite assassins, a kid like you; one that is still wet behind the ears is going up against the current Sword Emperor himself. You cannot hope to win unless you put your all into it!"

"So what if I do? Will I definitely win?"

This had obviously angered the Vendicare Leader very much, her hands were white from gripping onto the teen's shirt, "Of course you will, didn't you believe your own father, wasn't it him that said that the Shigure Souen Sword style is invincible! Trust in your lineage!" her brow furrowed as she continued, her voice a tad softer, "And even if you don't, you cannot lose against Squalo, it's psychological warfare."

"Huh?"

"Defeat their commander, Takeshi-kun. He's one of the strongest people in the Varia, throw off their game."

He brushed off his tutor's hands, no longer gripping his shirt violently, "Sorry, I don't care for that kind of thing. But I'll win for Tsuna, for Gokudera, for everyone."

She didn't reply, but in return, a smile.

.

.

.

"Crimson, I want you to enter the Varia for awhile." Yukiyo sighed as she plopped down on the couch.

"Eh?" the red-eyed man tilted his head a little, "The Varia? Aren't you afraid that those underlings will mistake me for Master Xanxus?"

She smiled, taking a sip of the grappa that her second-in-command poured for her, "You are definitely not Xanxus, too docile looking."

"That's what the Columba Boss said before I killed him, that a gentle kid like me won't be able to harm a fly." Crimson was hovering over Yukiyo now, his forehead touching hers, "How do you know that I won't betray you?"

A breath of fruity liquor was puffed into his face as his boss spoke, "You have never hurt me before, why start now? When I made you my Second, I already knew of the danger that you could become, but aren't you just a little to attached to do that? You know well that you would do anything for me."

"You underestimate me." Crimson drew back, grabbing his cappuccino from the table, he waved a slight goodbye.

"Where are you going?"

He grinned, tossing his head back as he opened the door, "To fill in a Varia app."

"By the way,"

"Yes?"

"You can never be seen as Xanxus, because I'm not in love you with you."

"Of course."

Click.

The door closed.

"What a pawn." Yukiyo mused to herself, not knowing that Crimson was right out the door clutching his dear head in a vice grip.

"You're right, Princess. I would do anything for you." a bitter laugh escaped his lips, "But if it's one thing, I won't ever forget that I'm just a pawn in your game."

The storm door opened, a chiming of the bells came with it, "Crimson? What are you doing out here? You look like a herbivore."

"Master Hibari! It is rather chilly outside, isn't it? You better be going inside as soon as possible."

"Alright, but Crimson?"

"You are pretty chatty today Mister, why don't you go inside and warm up, I'm sure that Namimori doesn't need so much guarding."

Hibari sighed, "Whatever that is on your mind is eating away at you, I do not want to loose another opponent. You are growing slack. Weak. Mommy will have no use for you later on; a carnivore is what she desires."

Out from the corner of his eye, Crimson could swear that Hibari was smirking at the end of his little speech. He could have verified that if he was not seeing red though.

.

.

WAHHH super short! but i'm uploading three chaps today so : D please review, AND CHECK OUT MY ONESHOTS!!!


	12. Upper Hand

Tsuna sighed, he did not even know why he was outside, hell, he didn't even know why he was walking down his street with a million grocery bags and six stalkers following him.

"STOP!" Gokudera frowned his eyes darting back and forth, "There's someone here, Juudaime."

Tsuna stood up straight, the first of his stalkers revealed himself, "Yes, there is Gokudera-kun. You and Yamamoto, Mukuro, Ryohei, Lambo and I-pin."

"No, Juudaime! There's someone behind you!"

"Eh?"

The Vongola heir felt something hard pressing up to this head, the voice that followed after sent chills up to his spine, "Ushishishi. Can I kill him, Boss?"

"Leave it. We're just here to say some things to the fucking trash." red eyes flashed and a knowing smirk wound up on the man's lips, "Go ahead trash, speak."

With a slight gesture of the hand, Squalo started speaking… well, yelling, "VOIII YOU FAKE VONGOLA BRATS, WE'RE HERE TO KILL YOU AND GET BACK THE RINGS! OUR BOSS IS THE TRUE RULER OF THE VONGOLA, YOU DON'T DESERVE THIS POWER!"

"HEY LET GO OF JUUDAIME!"

Mukuro tilted his trident lightly on the blonde teen's neck, he was holding the Vongola Tenth hostage, "Back off boy, Tsunayoshi-kun is for me to savor, and I detest sharing."

He never helped to calm Tsuna's nerves, the thought of his half-Mist Guardian and his word choices freaked the poor fish out.

"What are you here for?" Yamamoto frowned, his smile still fixated though.

Ryohei was warming up in the background, doing a couple of test punches.

"We're going to annihilate you, sweethearts."

With a spin of light debris, they disappeared.

"There were only six of them." Mukuro concluded.

"WERE THEY THE EXTREME VARIA?"

"That makes us outnumber them by two, but they are professionals…"

"Maa, maa, I'm sure it's going to be fine, white hair looks rather like a nice woman who works in a flower shop, ne?" Yamamoto grinned and was met with twitching stares from all except for the two sleeping children, "You don't think so?"

.

.

.

YAY ANOTHER ONE!!! review!


	13. Valentina Frosinone

"…so they're here already?"

Yamamoto grinned, stretching on the floor, "Yup!"

"I see." Yukiyo pointed a sword straight at him, "Remember when we first started this training?"

"Eh?"

"You owe me something. A completion of a task. I need you to keep what I am going to tell you completely confidential. It is a Vendicare secret and you are to keep it all hush hush until the time comes when you have tell the rest of the Vongola in order to save them, alright?" she winked, holding a finger to her lips.

"Sure!" he leaned forward, eyes wide in anticipation.

"First of all, what weapon do you think I'm the best at?"

"Eh?" the star athlete scratched his head, "I'm guessing the kusari-gama? I've only seen you use that and the sword, but you seem to be really good at the sickle weapon, ne?"

Yukiyo laughed, her hands flying up to control her laughter, "I'm not that good at the kusari-gama, Takeshi-chan. But no, that's not the weapon I'm best at. How about I draw you a chart?"

"Sure, it'll help me understand more!"

Her hands gripped a pen and paper and she started writing, looped and highly distinguishable.

1st Bow and Arrow

2nd Morning Glory

3rd Morning Glory

4th Bombs

5th Sword

6th Kusari-gama

7th Bow and Arrow

8th Spear

9th Brass Knuckles

10th Dirk

11th Mace and Axe set

12th Sniper Rifle

13th Flash Grenades

14th Fists

15th Whip

16th Tonfas

17th Kusari-gama

"Personally, I always thought that the 12th Vendicare leader was so cool until I realized that he was useless on the battlefield, due to his ability to shine like a star in the battlefield." Yukiyo grinned as she continued, "So see, a pattern?"

Yamamoto pointed at the 2nd and 3rd, "They don't follow the trend. They've got the same weapon."

"That's right, darling. Why do you think that is?"

"I've got a question from before."

Her hand moved slightly, gesturing him to continue, "You are the 17th right?"

"That's right."

"The 18th, what weapon would he or she use?"

"A pair of guns, white with a red X painted on the outer sides of it. A pistol that shoots out Dying Will Flames."

He grinned at her, "That's your weapon right?"

"Yup," she said, "Each Vendicare Leader takes on the weapon in which the old Boss was best at. Kiyoshi-sama was best at the kusari-gama, so that would be my main weapon to the public."

"But why?"

She chuckled, ruffling up his hair, "It's a form of protection, in the worst case scenario I could bust out my guns and defeat the enemy right?"

"Oh! Like an ambush of the secret weapon! But why are you telling only me this?"  
"I am going to be training you with my guns, because this weapon was given to me by my fiancé. He's somebody you are going to be fighting. My weapon is similar to his so this would give you a heads up, alright?"

Yamamoto smiled, "Thanks!"

"Anyhow, pack up quickly. Train with your father tomorrow, I have a group of delinquents to entertain."

"Okay!"

.

.

.

"Mommy, they're here. Long-hair, Red-eyes, Princess, Homo, Pedo-looking Red-eyes Worshipper, and Baby the First, welcome back to Namimori."

"VOIII WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE ADDRESSING? I'M YOUR GODDAMN UNCLE FOR GOD'S SAKE! YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" the man pulled at his nephew's cheeks, stretching them to unimaginable lengths.

"Let go of me Long-hair, I can't hit you since you look like a woman."

"VOIII! WHAT WAS THAT BRATTLI-"

From out of nowhere, a bottle of whiskey was thrown at Squalo's head, "You're too fucking loud, woman." the man sneered, red eyes gleaming.

The shark sputtered out words, "I-I n-not WOMAN!!!"

"Speak in full, clear, and understandable sentences, Squalo. Mi manca il mio fratellino." Yukiyo hugged him, burying her head in his neck, "Sorry about last time, but Kyou-chan is involved, I can't just stand back and watch."

"It's fine," apparently, even the Boss of the Varia hear her, "We don't care about the fucking rings, we'll just beat the shit out of those brats." there was a pause before he continued, "Well? I'm your fiancé aren't I? Give me something to bet excited about."

Yukiyo growled, still clinging onto her little brother, "You can wait Xanxus, we've got all night."

"Oi, Princess Valentina, aren't you going to…" the blonde teen trailed off, his head facing the other way.

"Into the kitchen, Belphegor." she quickly ushered him onto marble tiles, all the while her hands over his eyes, "Look now. Happy birthday."

A high pitched squeal came at full force as the 'Homo' started twirling around, "Cute! This is so perfect, Val! So cute!"

Belphegor's mouth hung open, silver and gold streamers everywhere, a giant cake smack in the centre of the table, his face painted on the walls, and a mountain of presents in the corner. His favorite though? The fact that there was no mention of 'prince' in anything, only 'king.'

"Thank you!" the little prince hugged the woman at her waist; she was the closest person he had to mother, after all.

"Cute." Yukiyo patted his head lightly, "Levi, no stealing the cake, King Belphegor gets first cut and taste."

The man froze, his spiked up hair not even swaying as he leapt back in place, adoring his darling Xanxus from behind. Way behind.

"I have an announcement to make, my little sweethearts." she drew in a sharp breath before attempting to continue.

"Please don't say that you're pregnant, I'm not ready to be a father no matter how many rendezvous did we do."

"VOIII, I'LL CUT YOU DOWN, I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE MY FUCKING BOSS, BUT IF YOU LEAVE LIKE THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING SHITHOLE, I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"I'm not-"

"Ushishishi, I'll gouge your eyes out Boss."

"Like O-M-G! How could you make Val turn all shamoosh!"

"Yare yare, how filthy Boss."

"Look I'm not pre-"

"Even I can't help your out here Boss."  
"I'M NOT PREGNANT!" Yukiyo sighed, "I'm not alright? We've been using safe methods alright? And the announcement is that I had my name changed."

"Eh? What's wrong with Valentina?" the man with the Mohawk stopped sending hearts out to everyone for a minute.

"Nothing. There's nothing wrong with Valentina Frosinone. I had it changed to what Kiyoshi-sama used to call me."

Xanxus turned to Levi A. Than, "Get all the trash out of here, keep the woman here though."

"Yes, Boss." he ushered Hibari and Belphegor, along with the baby, the 'Homo' and himself out of the room.

"Voii, are you out of your mind!" Squalo hissed, his eyes fierce.

"Tch. I thought you said that you were going to leave him behind. Or did you forget about how he left you at the altar, just to chase after some whore's skirt?" Xanxus was angry, you could see it by the way he had sobered up completely and was trying to get drunk.

"Kiyoshi-sama and I got back in contact."

Squalo cringed at the way his sister said that man's name. Soft, alluring, fragile, it wasn't like her at all.

"Why? Did he want you back or something?"

Yukiyo's eyes widened, "No, it's not like that. He's settled down. Has a wife, kids, wants Kyouya back."

"Then why change your name?" silver hair brushed out of his eyes.

"He said that it'll show a closer bond between each Vendicare member!"

A glass slammed on the table, "You're smarter than that shit, so why are you always listening to him and his idiocies. What? Does he have some subliminal control over you? Why are you always turning to him?" the glass cracked, her fiancé's hand was bleeding.

"Xanxus! Let me wrap it up for you!" her hand grabbed onto his, only to have it yanked away.

He sighed, "Don't get your dress or hands dirty. It'll heal by itself, I'll just douse it in Dying Will Flames," he got up to leave, "Today is the brat's birthday, don't mess up his childhood. And by the way, I don't care what you call yourself now; you are still Valentina Frosinone, my fiancée."

She smiled, "Alright."

"VOIII! BRATTLING, IT'S TIME TO CUT THE CAKE!"

.

.

.

this chapter was to show a softer side of xanxus and to deepen the knowledge of the relationship of Yukiyo and hibari's daddy. and don't worry, xanxus but come off as a pacifist in this chap, but he will turn back into a hardcore bully later!

REVIEW!


End file.
